danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
DanMachi Manga Chapter 49
The Impetus of Encounter (出会いの呼び水) is the forty ninth chapter of the DanMachi manga. Summary Bell arrived at the Hostess of Fertility in the late afternoon after spending the entire time running away from Gods that tried to look at his status. Lili called him over to a table which Syr and Ryuu were also sitting at. She wondered why he had taken so long to reach the pub, forcing him to make up an excuse. Other adventurers heard his name and turned their attention to him, wanting to get a glimpse of the Level 2 that supposedly defeated a Minotaur to level up. While she brought over beer, Anya informed Bell of Mia's message, telling him that Syr and Ryuu were going to accompany them and to use money. Once she left, Syr and Ryuu congratulated Bell on his level up. Eventually the conversation shifted to what Bell was going to do, to which he mentioned that he was going to go shopping with Lili to replenish what they had lost during the battle. However, Lili told him that she would be unable to accompany him as she needed to take care of Bom Cornwall, apologizing for the sudden change in plans. Syr seized the opportunity to try and accompany Bell, however Mia didn't approve of her plans, smacking her head to express her disapproval. Once Mia left, Ryuu inquired of what Bell was going to do after restocking, advising Bell and Lili to add more members to their party before they start on the middle floors. Lili took some offense to her comment though Ryuu explained that the difficulty went up starting at the middle floors, making it dangerous for solo adventurers. Bell was thankful for her advice but didn't know of anyone that would join as Ryuu worked at the Hostess of Fertility and Naaza had a trauma of monsters. At that moment a drunk Mord Latro approached them along with Guile India and Scott Olds. Clearly drunk, Mord offered to help Bell if he would share the women that were with him. Ryuu immediately refused his help, causing him to try and touch her, which she swiftly countered by twisting his wrist with a cup. Guile and Scott tried to come to his assistance but were taken out in one hit by Anya and Chloe. Angered by Ryuu's attack, Mord moved his hand to his weapon, causing the employees around him to narrow their eyes. Before he could draw it, Mia smashed the counter, deterring him from trying anything. The next day, Bell visited the 8th floor of the Babel to see if there were any more armor made by Welf Crozzo. As he entered the store, he heard a red haired man arguing with the shopkeeper about the placement of his works, and fortunately for the shopkeeper he was able to turn his attention away from the man and to Bell. Welf also noticed Bell and wondered what he was here for. Characters *Bell Cranel *Liliruca Arde *Syr Flova *Ryuu Lion *Anya Fromel *Chloe Rollo *Mia Grand *Mord Latro *Guile India *Scott Olds *Welf Crozzo Navigation